Adventure Time Z
by DogDays124
Summary: Finn and Jake meet their gender swaps and have to save the world from the newest threat, Orthos.


Adventure Time Z

Chapter 1

On this morning in the Land of Ooo, everything was silent and peaceful. Finn and Jake were sleeping in their tree fort. Princess Bubblegum was testing potions that might make dead candy people come back to life. Marceline was writing music with her bass for her band to perform. And Ice King was yet again plotting to kidnap several princesses.

Finn stirred in his bed and then finally woke up thanks to the light shining in through his window. He yawned and then went over to Jake the Dog.

"Yo man, you have to get up." Finn said calmly. Jake groaned and then covered his head with his pillow.

"Just five more minutes mom!" Jake whined. Finn chuckled. He knew just how to get his friend to wake up to the world.

Finn crossed his arms, "Fine then. I guess I'll have to break all your CDs for _Marceline and the Zombies_."

"No! I flipping love that band!" Jake claimed while flailing his arms. He accidentally fell out of bed. Finn laughed at him and shook his head. Jake stood up and then let out an exasperated sigh, "I hate it when you do that."

"I know you do bro. Let's eat! Beemo made us eggs!" Finn and Jake ran out the bedroom together and into the kitchen. Beemo had just placed their scrambled eggs on the table and sat down on the floor as he didn't eat since he was a machine. Finn and Jake sat down to eat breakfast and they talked about awesome things they were going to do today and other righteous deeds they did before.

Finn was explaining what happened yesterday. He had saved a merchant named Simon who was being chased by a huge dangerous beast."So right before the Beast was able to devour Simon, I-" "Finn the Human! Show yourself!"

"Uh-oh! You know what that means!" Jake said. Finn nodded with a somber look on his face.

"You know I know what that means!" Finn grabbed his Hero Sword. Then he and Jake jumped out the nearest window and landed on the ground. There was Fionna. A girl who looked like a gender-swapped Finn in case you didn't know.

"Who are you?" Finn demanded pointing his sword at her. She put it down with a finger and then calmly answered.

"I'm Fionna. Are you Finn Human?" She asked. Finn put the sword back up only inches away from her neck.

"Yeah... Wait! Are you a Human? Or Hyooman?"

"... I'll tell you later. I need your help." Fionna said, putting the sword down with her finger again. 'I'll tell him the truth later.' She thought.

Finn cheered in joy. "Do I have to fight evil?"

"Um, yeah dude. That's pretty much a given."

"Sweet! I'm all about fighting evil!"

"Wait! Wait I said!" Jake began, "We don't know anything about this chick. She could be bad news, you know."

"You're right, man." Finn said. Fionna shook your head.

"No. You got me all wrong. I really need your help."

Finn thought for a moment. Finn looked at Jake. He shook his head. Finn then looked at Fionna. She nodded. He stood there for another moment. "I accept your challenge Fionna!" He shouted.

Fionna high fived him and then grabbed his hand. "Let's go then!" She, Finn and Jake ran out of the Land of Ooo and into a place Finn and Jake had never journeyed to before.

They were in some sort of empty area. It was completely desolate and looked like there were buildings there at one point but they were destroyed. This place gave Jake the Willies. He just saw a skeleton on the ground.

"Oh... Are you sure this is the right place?" Jake whimpered backing away from the skeleton. Finn looked at her. Fionna nodded.

"Yeah, man. This desert place used to be known as Spice Town. I think the people here died out twenty-some years ago. My friends and I are supposed to meet here." Fionna explained.

Finn demanded, "So when do we get to kick evil's butt?"

"Wait Finn, you have a ton to learn. This guy's stronger than you think. I know this because I fought him back where I came from."

Finn walked closer to her, "Tell me more, oh Wise One."

Fionna began to recite to Finn and Jake her story.

*Flashback*

Fionna came from the Land of Aaa, a land much similar to the Land of Ooo. There she had her companion Cake the Cat, a gender-swapped Jake the Dog.

Right now, Fionna and Cake were hanging out at Marshal Lee's house jamming together after rescuing Prince Gumball again from Ice Queen. Marshal Lee was playing bass and was the lead singer, Cake was playing her xylophone and Fionna was singing with Marshal Lee.

"Hey, this song turned out great." Fionna commented, listening to it on her headphones.

Marshal Lee nodded, "Yeah, it just needs a beat. Cake, can you handle the drum set?"

"Um, yeah I can!" Cake shouted. She went to the drum set and grabbed her sticks. Cake started playing a catchy beat that Marshal Lee thought would go great for the song.

"Alright! You keep that beat going!"

Fionna was about to bend over and pick up her microphone but then she heard a cry for help.

"Maybe some other time, bro; we gotta take this!" Fionna shouted. She and Cake ran out the door. Marshal Lee sighed and played his part in the song alone.

Fionna and Cake ran over to where the scream came from. It came from the wood area of Tangerine City where their friend Mike resided. They saw him trying to fight off this humanoid creature named Orthos. Orthos was about 7 feet tall and had big muscles. He was bald headed and had blue skin. He wore armor and had a sword in its sheath by his side.

"Cake, stay back; I'll beat him myself." Fionna said sternly.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Cake exclaimed, hiding behind a rock.

"Aaahh! Take this!" Mike screamed. Mike was one of Fionna's best friends. He was a thirteen year old tiger. He was about the same height as Fionna. He wore a hat, black old sneakers and thick rimmed glasses. He wore green pants and a gray plaid shirt. Like her, he was extremely good at martial arts. Fionna and he had special training from Sensei Dawn for a few months. He was an old cheetah who mastered martial arts. Dawn then died around a year ago.

Even at the level Mike was at, he was no match for this guy. Mike dashed at Orthos and was about to punch him but he disappeared out and appeared behind him. He kicked Mike kicked him to the ground. Orthos was about to stomp on him but he jumped out of the way just in time. Orthos's foot crushed the ground beneath it. They then traded punches with each other. When Mike dropped his guard, Orthos uppercut him in face knocking him down again. He got back up again. Mike punched Orthos five times, and then kicked him in the neck. They tried to hit each other, but they both blocked their punches. Mike kicked him in the knee, then in the face. Orthos grabbed a hold of his leg and then swung him around. Orthos then threw him at a tree.

That's when Fionna jumped in to the rescue. She jump kicked Orthos in the back of his head and then he fell on his knees. Fionna kneeled down to check on her friend. He sat up to tell her all that was happening.

"This dude Orthos just came out of nowhere and started attacking me for no reason. I don't know what he's after." Mike said. Fionna turned around and saw Orthos stand back up without a scratch on him.

"Not done yet!" He screamed. Fionna growled at him and then ran over to him. She was a little stronger than Mike so she thought she could take him. Fionna kneed Orthos in the face and then punched him in the abdomin. Orthos hit her on the side of her face and that sent her flying. But she caught herself and went back at him.

"You'll never keep me down!" Fionna shouted. She put everything into this last punch. But Orthos still caught it easily. Now Fionna couldn't escape his hold. "Let go, ya butt!"

Orthos smirked and then threw her downward. He raised his hand and a cerulean energy ball formed. He threw it at Fionna and it detonated on her. She laid there motionless covered in blood. Mike and Cake both saw it. They had to do something. Cake scurried on all fours over to Orthos to aid Fionna. She made her fist increase in size and then socked Orthos. She sent him flying a few feet away. Mike then jumped up into the sky and kicked him down. He landed by Cake. They both checked on Fionna.

"Fionna! You okay?" Mike asked.

"Say something!" Cake exclaimed. Fionna just laid there.

Mike suddenly shouted, "You have to freakin' get up!"

After about a minute, Orthos stood back up again. Mike pounded on the ground. He walked up to them. Luckily for them Orthos didn't attack them. "Heh. I'm almost done with my mission. One Saiyan down, now I just have to find Finn the Human. But first I need time to heal and train." Orthos then lifted off into the sky and left the earth.

Mike and Cake stared up at the sky. Then they heard Fionna cough. She sat up. "What happened to him?" She asked.

"Orthos said that now he's going to heal and then go after Finn the Human. But Finn doesn't know he's a Saiyan yet. He then flew into the sky." Cake answered. Fionna jumped up.

"We have to go find him before Orthos does! And I'll also convince him of his heritage." Fionna said solemnly.

Mike shook his head, "Fionna, we're both in bad condition. We have to be in tip top shape before we can journey to find Finn." Fionna stomped her foot causing the ground to crack beneath it.

She cursed, "Damn it!"

"I'm sure Prince Gumball could help." Cake advised. Fionna shook her head.

"That would take too long. I have a better idea. We'll find a Cyclops, and then make it cry. Cyclops tears heal all wounds." Fionna said. Mike scratched the back of his head nervously.

"That's a good idea but you know… I'm not very fond of Cyclops." Cake nodded eagerly.

"Come on, you cowards!" Fionna laughed at them.

*End of flashback*

"That brings us to where we are now. We found the Cyclops and made it cry. Then we journeyed all the way to the Land of Ooo. Then we split up and I told them to meet me here." Fionna explained.

"But… Where are they?" Finn asked. Fionna grinned.

"Watch this," She began. She cupped her hands over her mouth and then screamed, "HEY YOU GUYS!" Everyone could hear Fionna scream within twenty-some miles. And just as she thought, she saw Mike riding on a giant Cake the Cat. Apparently, Cake was going much too fast for Mike's liking. He was hanging on for his life.

"Ahh! Cut it out! Slow down!" Mike screamed, hanging onto his hat. Cake got annoyed with him.

"Hold on! Don't get excited, we're almost there!"

Mike raised an eyebrow. He remarked, "Excited, I'm not sure that's the right word for this situation." Cake finally came to an abrupt halt. Mike jumped off and she returned to normal size. Jake gasped when he saw Cake. He had never met another animal with the power to stretch like him.

"Is that Finn?" Mike asked. Fionna nodded. "I'm Mike the Tiger and this is Cake the Cat."

"We know, Fionna told us about you guys." Jake replied.

Mike smirked, "Did she mention that I'm one of the strongest guys in Aaa?" He flexed his –barely there- muscles. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Pfft. Don't make me laugh. I could deck you right now and you know it." Fionna retorted, crossing her arms. Mike blew a raspberry and then pushed up his glasses.

"Um… Okay…" Finn said perplexedly. He then remembered Fionna tell him that that Orthos guy thought he was a Saiyan. "Fionna, am I a… Sai…yan?"

Fionna, Cake, Jake, and Mike stared at him.

"Y-Yes." Fionna responded.

Finn furrowed his eyebrow. He didn't even know what a Saiyan was anyhow. So how on Ooo could he be one? "You sure about that?" Fionna, Cake, and Mike all nodded at the same time.

"… I am one too." Fionna exposed. "I'm not a Human nor Hyooman. We were both sent to the Earth as babies."

Finn just stood there for a moment, as if deep in thought. He then looked up at the sky and smiled. "It all makes sense. That explains why I've never seen my parents. That explains how I ended up on Boom Boom Mountain. It's the truth."

"This is so weird…" Jake thought.

"Well what now?" Finn asked.

"I wanted to train you so we could fight Orthos together." Fionna said. "Mike too." Mike waved at him.

"No thanks, lady. I'll fight him on my own and then I'll kill him." Finn said pointing to himself. Fionna scowled.

"Look dude. I'm stronger than you and I couldn't even beat him. We all need to train." Fionna corrected.

"Fine. Whatever it takes."

"Now let's head back to Ooo." Mike alleged.

Finn rode on Jake while Fionna and Mike rode on Cake. They made it to Ooo in no time at all. But then they ran into the flamboyant Lumpy Space Princess. She was currently on the phone talking to her BFFFL Melissa.

"No way! Oh hang on Melissa, it's Finn and Jake. Oh my glob, Melissa! Finn is single; I can't believe you just said that!" Lumpy Space Princess guffawed. She put her phone down. "Who are those guys with them?"

Finn, Fionna and Mike jumped off so they could greet her.

"Hey LSP. These are my friends Fionna, Cake and Mike." Finn introduced. The three of them all said hello to LSP.

"So what the Lump's up with you?" LSP asked placing her hands on her hips. Finn told her exactly what he had just heard.

Finn said, "I just got some interesting news. Apparently I'm an alien from some almost extinct warrior race and some dude named Orthos is after me. No joke." He then turned around and walked back up to his friends.

There was an inevitable convulsion in the nerves of LSP's face. It looked like she was trying hard not to laugh at him. But she couldn't hold it for very long and she let out a whole hearted snigger. Finn then realized how people would be affected by him telling them he was a Saiyan. Finn groaned and then turned around away from her to hide his humiliation. Finn closed his eyes and let out a deep breath to compose himself.

The rest of the afternoon was spent training on the shores of the beach by Finn and Jake's tree fort. Fionna and her friends were able to go through the training course with ease as expected. Things almost went as they were planned. Almost. First, Finn almost drowned in the ocean; Mike had to fish him out. Mike's words exactly 'He had a freakin' panic attack'. Then a talking flea was giving Jake a lot of strife. It had him itching and scratching for an hour now. Finn and everyone just now noticed.

"Jake are you okay?" Finn asked, concerned about his bro. Jake shook his head, still scratching like he was wearing a sweater made from eyelashes.

"No! This flea is killing me!" Jake whined. Just then, the flea jumped off Jake's butt. "I think it just jumped off my butt! I feel relieved!" The flea had a hat and a tuxedo on.

"Literally," The flea added. They stared at it for a while confusedly. "I'm a hit man, you see."

"Why do I have the feeling I know where this is going?" Jake asked himself.

"I am Johnny and I'd like you to meet my henchmen," Three other fleas jumped off of Jake's butt and landed near their leader. "This is Johnny #2, Johnny #3 and Johnny #4."

Finn scratched his head, "Uh, Johnny?"

All four fleas responded, "Yes?" Finn only meant to call on the leader.

"I mean the leader. Are you guys going to kill us or something?" Finn asked.

The leader smirked deviously, "Exactly."

The each pulled a gun a fraction of the size of a dime out of their coats and held them up.

"Well good luck with that." Finn said calmly.

Right before the fleas started firing; Finn jumped up and stomped on them all. He killed them right away. Finn chuckled. That was simple.

"Good job. He went straight to HFIL."

"HFIL?" Jake questioned.

"Oh, Home of Infinite Losers. Aka, Hell."

"I see… Princess Bubblegum told me there was no afterlife." Finn remarked.

"There is. Trust me. I know." Fionna retorted.

"Yeah, she was dead for two years after she fought the Lich king, but she still locked him away though. After those two years, they granted Fionna a life because she was the one alone who could save her people from his return and this time she killed him." Mike explained. Fionna nodded.

"Yep, I'm one special person." Fionna claimed.

"Heh, more like one special patoot." Cake joked. Fionna glared at Cake.

"This is insane! PB needs to hear this! You guys wanna take a trip to Candy Kingdom?

"Yeah!" Fionna exclaimed. She cupped a hand over her ear to listen and asked, "What time is it?"

"Adventure Time!" Finn shouted. He high fived Fionna and they ran off ahead of the group.

Jake chuckled, "Finn definitely likes Fionna."

"No doubt about it," Mike agreed. The three of them ran to catch up with Fionna and Finn.


End file.
